The present invention relates to a printing method and to an apparatus for the realization of the method.
In the prior art a great many different methods of reproduction are known. Of the methods employed each one generally has its own defined range of application with respect to the desired number of copies and the quality of reproduction. For reproductions in black and white there is practically always a method available which can be applied at a reasonable cost for each size of edition and for each quality requirement. However, methods for colour reproduction of relatively high quality and by means of which any type original can be reproduced at a reasonable cost, do not exist for editions ranging from a few dozen to about a thousand copies. Photographic methods, which can be used when the number of copies is very small, are not realistic for economic reasons, when a greater number is involved and certainly not by larger areas. On the other side heavy initial costs will occur in connection with colour prints produced according to conventional printing methods in a printing machine which results in a high price per unit of minor editions and too high production costs for most uses.